yandere_simulatorfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Дружба
thumb|250px Дружба (англ. Befriending) — один из мирных способов устранения соперниц. Суть способа заключается в том, что Аяно узнаёт о каких-то личных проблемах соперницы, втирается к ней в доверие, затем каким-либо способом решает эти проблемы, после чего просит соперницу оставить Сенпая, и та соглашается. В финале Аяно может предать её, похитив и заперев в подвале. Кокона Харука В понедельник Аяно должна будет подслушать разговор Коконы и Саки Мию на крыше. |SPOILERID = fjdkfjdf}} thumb Затем Аяно должна выполнить задание Коконы, чтобы иметь возможность поговорить с ней. После этого нужно оставить записку: время и место значения не имеют, но обязательно нужно выбрать тему «домашнее насилие (domestic abuse)». |SPOILERID = dfgdf}} thumb Название компании — «Займы у Роншаку», следовательно, нужно похитить Мусуме Роншаку, чтобы путём шантажа заставить её отца освободить всех его «клиентов» от долгов. thumb |SPOILERID = fj}} После этого Аяно вернёт Мусуме в ящике для инструментов к зданию «Займы у Роншаку», и вернётся домой. Утром Кокона и Аяно встретятся в гостиной. |SPOILERID = tttttt}} На этом устранение будет завершено. centre|thumb|220x220px Факты * Если бы Кокона узнала, что Аяно сделала, чтобы подружиться с ней, она бы все равно ничего никому не рассказалаI have a quick question about the "friendship without pressing Eliminate" elimination method's aftermath in future builds.. * YandereDev представляет иллюстрацию того, как все соперницы собрались дома у Аяно перед её признанием Сенпаю, если она станет друзьями с нимиIn the final game, if you proceed to eliminate your rivals By BEFRIENDING them , when ayano's gonna confess to senpai , Can all the Rivals Go like THIS. ** Все соперницы будут находиться в гостиной Аяно, каким-либо образом взаимодействуя друг с другом. Осана и Кизана играют в видеоигру, сидя на диване. Осана злится, потому что она проигрывает, Кизана смеётся Ohoho, потому что побеждает. Амаи несёт из кухни тарелку с печеньем. Муджа также несёт печенье, но она спотыкается, и её тарелка находится в воздухе. Ока стоит в углу и выглядит неуютно, как будто она нервничает из-за того, что вокруг так много людей. Асу стоит рядом с ней, пытаясь завязать разговор и заставить Оку присоединиться к веселью. Осоро сидит на диване, глядя отчуждённо и отстранённо. Ханако сидит рядом с ней, её глаза блестят, будто она говорит: «Ты такая классная, Сенпай! Научи меня быть как ты!» Мегами сидит в причудливом кресле, будто она принесла свою мебель в дом Аяно, потягивая чай с закрытыми глазами, словно она может полностью отгородиться от всего шума и суеты вокруг. По обе стороны от неё стоят телохранители. Мида, в сексуальном платье, пытается соблазнить одного из телохранителей, который нервно потеет, пытаясь не отвлекаться. Аяно была бы где-то в центре иллюстрации, с мягкой, нежной улыбкой, как будто ей комфортно в окружении такого количества людей, которые доверяют ей и любят её, после того, как она приняла участие в их жизни. Мать Аяно также может быть на иллюстрации, либо просунув голову в комнату с гордой улыбкой на лице, либо сидя рядом с дочерью, прислонившись к ней одной рукой, как будто она говорит: «Ты хорошо поработала!». ** YandereDev также думал о том, чтобы создать катсцену. Если Аяно подружится со всеми соперницами, то перед сценой «Признания Сенпаю», игрок увидит сцену, в которой каждая девушка желает ей удачи на пути к дереву признаний. (Скорее всего, она получит текстовые сообщения от Миды и Мии, так как они не будут в школе, но они могут появиться на экране, когда Аяно читает их сообщения). ** Если игрок введёт чит-код, активирующий отсылки на поп-культуру во время игры, возможно, будет сценка, где все предыдущие соперницы появятся и скажут «Поздравляем!» после того как Аяно признается в любви Сенпаю, в качестве отсылки к концовке самого любимого аниме Dev’a. Источники en:Befriending es:Amistar fr:Amitié pt-br:Amizade de:Anfreunden pl:Zaprzyjaźnienie zh-tw:做朋友 Категория:Способы устранения